Burial
by Reincarnations
Summary: "WHY are you so CRUEL to me!" She cried to the heavens. "I already lost him once when I was a child. WHY did you make me lose him AGAIN!" (SPOILER FOR THE BURNING MAZE!)


**So, I bought the third book of Trial of Apollo today. I read about three chapters and then I skimmed through the pages hoping to find a certain character in the book. Instead, I find the part where Leo asks where Jason is and then I proceeded to look up what happened to Jason.**

 **I swear I cried when I found out what happened to him. He was one of the best characters in the series. I am seriously crying while writing this story. Just thinking about this idea is enough to make me bawl, but I thought I should put it on here before someone else does. I stayed up until I finished this story too, so I may end up editing this story later when my emotions are in check.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Trials of Apollo', 'Heroes of Olympus', etc.**

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

The dreadful day finally came for the burial of Jason Grace, the brave son of Jupiter who helped the now mortal Apollo on his quest. Although he had only died just three days before, it felt like an eternity to those who knew him. Nobody wanted to plan the event, but they knew they had to get it over with. They couldn't deny that nothing happened and go on with their everyday lives.

Like Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite, had informed Apollo, the burial was indeed taking place at Camp Jupiter. It would only be right to have it at the Roman camp. He had lived there a majority of his life and it was essentially his home.

All the demigods from Camp Half-Blood arrived for the horrific ceremony. They all knew Jason from the short time that he stayed at the Greek camp. He became part of their family the moment he stepped foot into the camp. They attended out of respect for the deceased demigod and to provide emotional support for the heartbroken Piper, who was having trouble keeping her act together.

Although Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had been busy helping her cousin, Magnus Chase, she made sure to show up for Piper. Yes, Magnus still needed her, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting Piper through the ceremony for her sake.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, essentially skipped school the moment he heard what happened to his beloved cousin. He even risked flying across the country to help with the planning. Nothing happened on the flight over, but some figured the King of Olympus was feeling generous considering his son's death.

Even though the duo had a quest to complete, Apollo and Meg were present for the burial. After all, if it weren't for them Jason wouldn't have accompanied them on their quest. Jason wouldn't have to fight for them and he would still have been alive.

Through out all the pain, all the sorrow, all the mourning that occurred in the three days, both Greek and Roman camps forgot to inform a certain someone about the transpiring events. It's not their fault they forgot about this someone. They were too busy planning, arriving, and mourning to know they did so. It wasn't until ten minutes before the ceremony when realization hit Annabeth.

No one told Thalia.

In case some of you forgot, Jason was Thalia Grace's younger brother. At age three, Jason disappeared causing ten-year-old Thalia to run away from home. Less than thirteen years later, the siblings finally reunited only after Hera erased Jason's memories and traded Percy for him. Their reunion had been short-lived because Jason was in the middle of the quest and Thalia was in the middle of tracking down a killer. They did spend some time together afterwards; one-time celebrating Thalia's birthday, New Year's Day, and other odd ball events.

When Annabeth had informed a few demigods about her discovery, they panicked. They knew Thalia would be furious with them for not telling her. They would feel the wrath of her arrows and her Aegis.

However, just a few moments before the ceremony could start, Thalia miraculously arrived and she looked horrendous. Her poor eyes were blood-shot, cheeks stained with tears, nose red from the blowing she potentially did, hair and clothes disheveled, and she looked exhausted. Some speculated she hadn't slept for days, walked the whole way to Camp Jupiter, or possibly both. Others noticed she no longer wore the silver circlet on her forehead that marked her as the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"I want to see my baby brother." She announced with a surprisingly calm tone.

All the demigod turned to her and parted a path for her to her brother's casket. Thalia strides were short and shaky as she made her way down the trail. She bit back a sob when she finally caught sight of her brother, who was covered in a terrible burn. Thalia shook her head in denial as she started to cry once again.

"Thalia," Annabeth spoke after a few silent seconds. "What happened to your tia-"

"I quit the Hunts." Thalia barked quite rudely in between sobs. "I begged and begged Artemis to save him. I offered my life in exchange for his, but she refused. She refused to save her own brother!"

Thalia rotated her head toward Apollo, who couldn't look her in the eye and were shedding his own tears. "Why didn't you try?" She interrogated distraughtly. "Jason was your brother as well! You just stood there, saying you could do nothing when you tried nothing. It's your fault he's dead!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth chided. "That's enough!"

Instead of listening, she shook her head and stared at the sky. "WHY are you so CRUEL to me!" She cried to the clouds. "I already lost him once when I was a child. WHY did you make me lose him AGAIN!"

Not knowing what else to do, Percy grabbed his emotional cousin and pulled her into a tight embrace. Thalia cried hysterically into shoulder while the other demigods closed the casket, gave a moment of silence, and proceeded to bury him in the ground. The spectators slowly left the scene, leaving behind a still howling Thalia.

Percy tightened his grip on the girl in his arms as he let out a broken sob of his own. "He was my brother too."


End file.
